The Fall of Man: Extinction
by Navre1
Summary: Final book to The Fall of Man Quadrilogy. Hope you enjoy it! R&R.


The Fall of Man: Extinction

By: MKH

**One**

DM1 arrived to where the main fleet of the DM Empire's Navy was stationed. DM1 was looking for Captain Addams' ship named the _D.M.N. _(DM Navy)_ Predator_. Once DM1 found the _D.M.N. Predator_ he used his override system which only he had and then opened one of the doors.

"You do know you could have just asked for us to open the doors instead of using your override system," Captain Addams commented as DM1 walked onto the bridge.

"I do things my way and you can do things your way. As long as the task is accomplished I could care less on how it is accomplished," DM1 replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"Anyways, I have the troops waiting for you so you can go over the next phase of the operation. Not all of them are obviously in the room since they're on different ships so they will see it via the visual transmitter," Captain Addams said changing the topic back to business.

"Good, I'm going down there now," DM1 replied then headed out of the bridge. He then stopped abruptly and turned around and added, "You might want to come with too so you know what our agenda is captain."

DM1 walked into the conference room of the _Predator_ where troops were waiting for instructions on their next attack. There were also monitors showing troops onboard other ships in front of DM1 so they would know what the agenda was along with one blank monitor behind DM1.

"As you all probably know we have taken complete control of North America. Now we can begin phase four of Operation: Fall of man. As you can see here on the screen behind me," DM1 said pointing to the monitor behind him now showing a map of the world. "We will be attacking Europe and Asia next. This is the route our navy will take and where they will drop you off at."

The monitor then showed the profiles of Vladimir Putin, Yukio Hatoyama and Angela Merkel.

"These are your primary targets. Vladimir Putin, the prime minister of Russia. Yukio Hatoyama, the prime minister of Japan. Last is Angela Merkel, the chancellor of Germany. They have the governmental powers in their countries and need to be terminated first before the presidents of Russia and Germany and the emperor of Japan. DM3 will lead the assault on Germany, DM6 and 7 will lead the assault on Japan, and DM5 and myself will lead the attack on Russia, "DM1 informed the troops."All of you know we have an extinction agenda to carry out. Every single human we don't kill will come back to haunt us in the near future, see to it that that does not happen."

For thirty more minutes, DM1 explained the rest of the operation and clarified things with all of the troops. DM1 wanted everyone to know exactly what they were doing and when they were doing it. Once they landed in Europe and Asia, everything had to go exactly as planned; any delay in progress could have severe consequences.

**Two**

DM1 finished going over phase four of Operation: Fall of man and was at the bridge waiting to reach their destination. The group DM1 and DM5 were leading were going to land in the Northwestern part of Russia and proceed to the country's capital, Moscow.

"Commander," DM5 said as he walked up from behind DM1.

"What is it 5?" DM1 asked slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering why we are wasting our time doing a ground invasion when we could just wipe out the entire planet along with everyone on it." DM5 asked not knowing that DM1 actually didn't want to destroy the planet itself, only its inhabitants.

"Because I've taken a liking to this planet. This planet could give us a big advantage. It has resources and inhabitable conditions, which is not common with most planets. We could use this planet as our main base," DM1 explained to DM5.

"Why did you keep us in the dark about this until now?" DM5 asked.

"Because I keep everyone on a need to know basis, and none of you needed to know about this until now when it's important. In addition, it keeps things simple for me. You along with the rest of the empire are to simply follow the orders I give and not ask about the reasoning for my orders," DM1 answered. "These humans are weak. We have dealt with much more powerful enemies then them. We should have no problems with killing them all," he concluded.

"Just because you created me and the other DMs doesn't mean you can refrain from giving us information involving an operation as big as this," DM5 retorted with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I created you… and I can just as easily destroy you along with any other DM that opposes me. I am doing this for two reasons; the first, which has already been accomplished, because of my promise to get revenge on the Fallen Army, and second is to find a new home planet. I created this empire to help accomplish these goals. I will not let anything get in my way of accomplishing those goals and certainly not someone like you that does not trust my judgment. If someone gets in another's way, you simply walk up behind them and kill them when they least suspect it," DM1 replied.

"I assume that you will no longer be needing the empire then once we conquer Earth then?" DM5 asked.

"No, I will still need the empire to ensure that the same thing does not happen to the empire as it did to my creators and their species. There will never be a time when I don't need the empire because there will never be a time of total peace in the universe no matter how much one wants there to be. We are simply weapons, we have only one purpose: to destroy and wreak fear and chaos to the universe. If the universe truly wants peace then they must destroy us: the weapons. As long as we still exist there will never have true peace," DM1 said in a low if not sad tone.

"Commander," Captain Addams said walking up to DM1 and DM5.

"What is it captain?" DM1 asked turning to face Addams.

"We are only five minutes away from our destination sir. All units onboard are ready and awaiting deployment," Addams informed.

"Good. Make sure that the units wait to deploy until I have given them the go-ahead," DM1 replied.

"I'll be sure to remind them commander," Addams said then left to remind the units.

**Three**

About an hour after had informed the units of phase four of the operation, the _D.M.N. Predator_ was now in position waiting off the northern coast of Russia. The second vessel; the _D.M.N. Reaper_ was in position waiting off the northern coast of Germany. The only vessel that was not in position was the _D.M.N. Ghost,_ which was to be positioned off the eastern coast of Japan. DM1 was on the bridge of the _D.M.N. Predator_ waiting for _Ghost_ to contact him and inform him that they were in position. He had been waiting for ten minutes for _Ghost_ to confirm they were in position and now he starting to lose his patience.

"Commander," Captain Addams said walking onto the bridge. "The _Ghost_ has just contacted us. They are in position sitting off the eastern coast of Japan and are waiting for further orders," Addams informed.

"Finally," DM1 said under his breath with his back to the captain. "Get me on with the _Reaper_ and the _Ghost_," DM1 ordered turning to face Addams.

Addams motioned for one of the units to bring the _Reaper_ and _Ghost_ on the main screen. The unit nodded and typed a command into the computer and the main screen came online showing the captains of the _D.M.N. Reaper_ and the _D.M.N. Ghost_.

The captain of the _D.M.N. Reaper_ was Captain Frost and the captain of the _D.M.N. Ghost_ was Captain Ashen. Both captains were highly decorated with medals for their leadership and success in past battles.

"Captain Frost, Captain Ashen. Now that you all have arrived to your designated locations, we can put phase four into effect. You know who your targets are. Frost, your team is to locate and terminate the Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel. Ashen, your team is to locate and terminate the Prime Minister of Japan, Yukio Hatoyama. If there is nothing that requires clarification, deploy all units immediately," DM1 told the captains.

"Yes sir," Captain Frost said then ended his transmission with the _Predator_.

"Right away commander," Captain Ashen said right after Frost and ended the transmission with the _Predator_.

"Captain Addams," DM1 said as he turned to face Addams. "Deploy the troops now. We are beginning phase four of this operation."

"Yes sir," Addams said and left the bridge to tell the troops to begin phase four of the operation and leave immediately.

**Four**

By now, all the units from the _Predator_, _Ghost_, and _Reaper_ landed at their assigned locations and were now getting ready to move inland. Unfortunately, though, the humans had their military forces from each country on high alert. DM1 saw this looking at his map via the empire's satellite.

"DM2, it appears each of the countries have their military forces on high alert! You had better explain yourself," DM1 hissed in rage using his built in radio.

"Commander, all transmission the humans tried to send were intercepted and erased by our communication jammers," DM2 stated in defense.

"Well then how did the rest of the humans get alerted to our presence then?" DM1 challenged furiously.

"I don't know but I'll have our intelligence at the fortress look into it and tell you what they find," DM2 replied.

"In earlier years of this empire, I would have tortured you to death for this," DM1 said calmly, "luckily for you I've evolved," He finished then ended the transmission.

"Then I'm thankful for that commander," DM2 said sincerely. "I'll inform you when our intelligence finds out how they were alerted," DM2 finished then ended the transmission.

DM1 stormed out of the bridge furious with the fact that now the humans knew they were here. If things got any worse DM1 would make sure someone paid the price for this. DM1 went out on the deck of the _Predator_ and boarded his shuttle that was waiting for him.

DM1's shuttle landed near the _Predator_ group on the shore of Russia. It was raining heavily and a moderately thick fog around the entire area. DM1 walked off the shuttle, which left immediately after he was off. DM5 walked over to DM1 after seeing his arrival and greeted him.

"I see we have a problem here 5," DM1 stated still walking towards the rest of their group.

"That we do commander," DM5 confirmed now walking with DM1.

"Have them break up into their squads and destroy these humans," DM1 ordered.

"Right away sir," DM5 replied.

**Five**

The humans had barracks, trenches, and bunkers spread out around the coastline of Russia swarming with the Russian Ground Forces. None of them knew exactly what they were up against; they just knew that hostiles were going to be landing here and were going to try to advance to Moscow. Most of the soldiers just assumed that it was another country trying to invade or it was a large group of terrorists. None of them would have even guessed it was an empire from another world. Nor did they know how outmatched they were to the DM Empire's army and weaponry.

The squads from the _Predator_ group were now advancing on the humans and DM1 was leading the first and second squads while DM5 led the third and fourth squads.

Through all of the fog, one of the human snipers spotted something. He informed everyone around him that he saw something heading towards them. Everyone got ready to open fire on the targets once they had a clear visual on them. DM1 was the first one to become visible to the humans through the wall of fog. When the Russian Ground Forces saw him, they all froze in shock and fear as they saw him emerge from the fog. After a few seconds of staring at him in horror one of the snipers finally started to shoot DM1 and everyone else got the message and began firing on the now visible troops behind him.

DM1 continued to walk at the same pace he was already going at while his claw transformed into a plasma cannon. A dark green laser of plasma exited the barrel of DM1's plasma cannon and hit a soldier directly in the head. The rest of the troops behind DM1 and DM5 began firing at the humans seeing that DM1 had just given them the signal to attack.

DM1 jumped over the trench while his troops dealt with the humans in it. He reached one of the bunkers and tore the large, metal door open with his claw with ease. His hands changed into retractable 20-inch stainless blades as he stabbed the two humans through the mouth. DM1 walked out and threw a timed bomb in the barrack as he exited it.

"Alpha squad," DM1 said using his radio.

"Yes sir?" the squad captain replied.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Where are we going sir?" the squad captain asked once he and the rest of Alpha squad reached DM1.

"We're heading to Moscow. DM5 and the rest of _Predator_ group can clean up what's left of Moscow once they get there," DM1 informed.

"How are we going to find Putin if he knows we're here?" the captain asked curiously.

"He's got nowhere to run to. He will be hiding somewhere in Moscow. We will find him eventually… or we'll simply annihilate the entire city if all else fails," DM1 answered.

The soldier nodded in understanding and remained silent the rest of the way to the city of Moscow.

**Six**

Once DM1 and Alpha squad were just outside of Moscow, DM1 told them what the plan of action was going to be. DM1 would hunt down Vladimir Putin while Alpha squad would find Anatoly Serdyukov, the Defense Minister of the Russian Federation.

"Spread out and find Serdyukov. Once you locate and terminate him, contact me. Until then maintain radio silence," DM1 told Alpha squad after telling them their objectives.

"Understood commander," the squad captain replied. He then motioned for the rest of the squad to start spreading out around the city.

As of now, only the governments and not the public knew the DM Empire's presence. As a result, there would be mass panicking when they saw DM1 and Alpha squad. When DM1 and Alpha squad finally got into the city that's exactly what happened. People started to scream and run as the "Unstoppable Weapon" calmly walked through Moscow in search of Vladimir Putin. Alpha squad split up and began searching for Anatoly Serdyukov in the city.

"What an inferior race. Their own government has to make sure the rest of their species doesn't know of us just so they can maintain order. How I despise these primitive parasites," DM1 muttered under his breath.

Once DM1 made it to the Russian White House, he blasted the main gate to the building open with his plasma cannon. Alarms started to sound and security started swarming around DM1 immediately. Everyone looked at DM1 in horror and disbelief seeing this robotic menace.

"Idiots," DM1 muttered just loud enough for everyone around him to hear.

He then switched one hand to his blade and kept the other the same. DM1 lunged at one of the guards and stabbed him through the heart. The rest of the guards began shooting DM1 but to no effect. DM1 then darted in between two guards and crushed one of their skulls with his hand, and impaled the other in the eye. He then finally changed his blade into a plasma cannon and shot all the remaining guards.

"Rule number one of warfare, never hesitate to kill someone," DM1 said mainly to himself.

DM1 proceeded into the Russian White House and tore the door open to get inside. All of the alarms were going off in the building prior to DM1 blasting open the main gate. DM1 brought up the plans to the White House to find where the prime minister's office was located at on his HUD. He walked up the flights of stairs until he got to the floor Putin's office was on. DM1 tore open the door sending large splinters of wood flying in every direction. To DM1's surprise and benefit, Putin was still in his office looking out one of the windows in the room.

Vladimir Putin turned his head to see what was a door replaced by DM1 standing in its place. Putin walked slowly to his desk but decided not to sit down in his chair.

"I suppose you're the one the U.S. was calling DM1. And that you're here to kill me," Putin said calmly in English.

"You're correct about both of those statements. I must say though, for a human, you show little fear of death, and knowing that you will die in this very room right now. Very few humans have that ability and strength: to except one's own demise. That is something that I respect," DM1 said.

DM1 walked up to Putin and grabbed him by the throat with his metallic claws. Putin tried to pry DM1's hands off his neck but his attempt was in vein. DM1 grabbed Putin's head and his claws started to dig into the prime minister's head. Putin screamed in pain and DM1 finally pulled off his head with the spinal cord attached. Blood spilled all over the floor of the office along with DM1's hands. DM1 put the head away and threw an explosive in the office to bring down the entire building. He then shot a window causing the glass to shatter immediately and rain down on the ground below. DM1 jumped out the window he just destroyed and landed in front of the main entrance to the Russian White House then walked away from the building.

**Seven**

"This is Commander DM1, Vladimir Putin, the prime minister of Russia, has been terminated. Alpha squad, what is your current status?" DM1 asked.

"Sir, the Defense Minister, Anatoly Serdyukov, has also been terminated," the squad captain informed. "What are orders now commander?"

"Begin wiping out all the humans here. DM5 and the other squads will get to Moscow in five minutes to support you," DM1 informed the squad captain.

"Understood commander," he replied then ended the transmission.

Once finished with that, DM1 brought up his HUD and contacted _Black Death_.

"_Black Death_, this is Commander DM1," he spoke.

"This is the captain of _Black Death_, go ahead commander," DM2 said onboard _Black Death_.

"Captain DM2, Russia's primary officials have been eliminated. I want _Black Death's_ super laser locked on to the center of the African continent, and make sure the super laser only destroys the surface of the African continent only," DM1 told Fleet Captain DM2.

"Roger that sir. Locking on to the coordinates now," DM2 confirmed then after a few seconds spoke again. "We have a confirmed lock on the center of the African continent. The power in the super laser has been set to destroy only that continent and nothing else."

"Fire," DM1 ordered in a low but intimidating voice.

Immediately after hearing this, DM2 gave _Black Death's_ super laser crew the go-ahead to fire. A large beam of emerald light could be seen from space as _Black Death_ fired the super laser. Even DM1 could see the laser descending to its target and watched as it hit the African continent. As soon as the laser hit land an explosion more powerful than any human-made WMD could even come close to creating.

"Commander," DM2 said. "We have a confirmed hit on the African continent. After analysis of the continent, we have confirmed the target has been neutralized."

"Good, your job is done now DM2," DM1 replied.

With Russia out of the picture, DM1 simply had to wait for confirmation from the other DMs that they had annihilated Japan and Germany.

**Eight**

On board _Black Death_, DM2 was waiting for the empire's intelligence to send him the information that DM1 had requested earlier. Shortly after he finished talking with DM1 one of the ships crew walked up to DM2.

"Captain, our intelligence has confirmed the reason for the humans getting alerted to our presence," he informed.

"Well?" DM2 asked impatiently and annoyed.

"A transmission was sent from a human space station to the rest of the humans. Our jammers had no effect on it since it was sent from space," he answered.

"Ok you can go now. I'm going to contact DM1," DM2 said and the crewmember left immediately. As he said he would, DM2 contacted DM1 to inform him of the report. "Commander," DM2 greeted once he had a confirmed transmission with DM1.

"What is it DM2?" the dark commander asked flatly.

"Our intelligence has just informed me that they have confirmed the cause of the humans getting alerted to our presence," DM2 replied.

"Then what was it?" DM1 asked annoyed.

"A transmission was sent from one of the humans' space station to the other humans' officials on Earth," DM2 informed.

"…Scan for anything orbiting around this planet. If you do find something you are to destroy it on sight," DM1 ordered then ended the transmission immediately after he finished speaking.

After ending the transmission with DM2, DM1 walked to where General DM5 had set up their temporary camp in Moscow. He was still waiting for other DMs to confirm the success on their attacks on Germany and Japan. After two hours of waiting at the camp in Moscow, DM3 confirmed that he had successfully eliminated the assigned targets in Germany.

"Commander, I've taken care of Germany's chancellor along with their president," DM3 reported.

"Excellent, I want you to stay in the country's capital and have our troops spread out and wipe out the humans in Europe. Our troops here in Moscow will deal with the humans in Asia," DM1 commanded.

"I'll mobilize them right away commander," DM3 replied and terminated the transmission.

Another half an hour passed and finally DM6 contacted DM1 to confirm that the entire country of Japan was in control of the DM Empire.

"Commander, Japan's Emperor and prime minister are terminated. Also we have taken control of the entire country of Japan," DM6 informed proudly.

"Good, I want you and DM7 to stay in Japan for now until I say otherwise," DM1 told DM6 and ended the transmission between each other.

**Nine**

Three hours later, DM1 decided to return to his fortress back in the United States of America. He called for his shuttle to pick him up in Moscow and drop him off at the fortress. Five minutes after calling, the shuttle arrived for DM1.

"I trust you can hold Russia for the rest of the operation," DM1 told DM5 as he was boarding his shuttle.

"I will commander," DM5 replied confidently just before the entrance to the shuttle closed.

After an hour of flying to the fortress, DM1's shuttle had finally arrived to its destination. DM1 stepped out of the shuttle's entrance and walked inside of the fortress to check on DM4's progress with the super plasma.

"How's the super plasma coming along?" DM1 asked as he entered the research lab.

DM4 was sitting at a desk with a monitor and keyboard on it. The monitor showed the interior and exterior image of the DM Empire's standard plasma rifle with the super plasma in the center of it to act as a power source.

"We've successfully armed the DM Empire's first super plasma rifle. I'm just going over all of the specs to make sure that the rifle accepted the super plasma as a power source," DM4 answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Has it been tested yet?" DM1 asked curiously.

"No, not yet. After I'm done going over the specs we will be ready to test it," DM4 confirmed.

"Good, as soon as you're done testing it, I want you to start mass production on it," DM1 ordered.

"I will commander," DM4 assured as DM1 was leaving the lab.

DM1 then went to the command room to monitor the operation. When he arrived, the metallic doors slid open revealing the high tech room and DM1 took a seat his chair centered in the middle of the room.

"What's the condition of the operation?" DM1 asked one of the managers.

"Nothing new to report commander. The humans are resisting but we are currently suffering no problems," he reported.

"Good," DM1 said in satisfaction.

Now Operation: Fall of Man was reaching its final steps of completion and within a matter of days; the DM Empire would control all of Earth.

The End

_Please review and tell me what you think of this. Hope you liked it! check my profile for status of a sequel to The Fall of Man Quadrilogy.  
_


End file.
